charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ Halliwell
"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." - PJ to her whitelighter. Prudence Johanna "PJ" Halliwell is a daughter of the next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn daughter of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, the cupid. She is the oldest sister of Parker and Peyton Halliwell and the oldest niece of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. PJ is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Pre-Birth In 2005, during the battle against the Avatars, Phoebe was given a premonition by Kyra, the seer, and in the vision she saw herself going to a school to pick up Wyatt, Chris and a little girl, her little girl. Since having the vision, Phoebe has had multiple other visions of her little girl. In 2006, Phoebe was desperate to have her little girl, so much so that she considered finding a donor as well as marrying Dex Lawson, and had soon lost faith in love, as well as having her little girl, it was then that she had another vision of two little girls, and also saw herself talking to one of the little girls. Phoebe spoke to her future self, telling her not to give up on love and that she would have her daughter. She again managed to meet her daughter through a spell created by Billie and Christy that made her even more determined to have her little girl. During the final battle Phoebe discovered through Wyatt and Chris, that the Elders had sent Coop down to her for her to fall in love with. Early Life PJ Halliwell, named after her Grams, was born on April 22, 2007 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid, who was now going by the name Coop Halliwell, at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Appearance PJ is a perfect mix of both of her parents, though she dramatically changed her style after her parents died. * Hair: PJ has long, thick and dark brown hair worn in loose waves, and so much like her mother's hair. Ever since she was a little girl, PJ became obsessed with growing out her hair and leaving it long and to this day it is still the same length at it was, even despite her now wearing more updos. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman, with her having blue green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks and lightly tanned skin. She tends to go for light make-up and has her mother's height at 5'3" with a slim and petite frame and is said to look a lot like her Aunt Prue, her namesake. Though beautiful, PJ doesn't seem to see her own beauty very well much to her father's annoyance. * Wardrobe: PJ usually tends to go with the innocence look, with her usually wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, though on meeting her cousins, she starts to wear darker shades as well as jeans, jackets and blouses and also makes use of her jewelry box with her wearing bracelets and necklaces but the one thing she always wears is a necklace with her name on it and a Wicca charm bracelet with the Triquettra on it. Personality PJ is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, caring and friendly yet she can also be a bit selfish and pry into other people's lives such as her sister; Parker. Like her mother, she has a love for writing though a love of science soon takes over also like her mother, PJ believes in family, honor and loyalty, and has shown to be calm and composed through prone to anxiety and panic. After the death of her parents, she pulls in on herself though lets go when with her family or her whitelighter Cal Lahey, with them being the only people she feels safe being herself with. Though she enjoys music, and often uses it when she is feeling hurt, and especially when she accidentally uses her powers and when someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. PJ can be quite overconfident in her abilities, and it always frustrates her when she doesn't get or understand something. However she can be being slightly judgmental though like most of her family, firmly believes in the concepts of family, honor, loyalty and community with her willing to get involved in anything. PJ is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from the fact that she's is a big sister, and loves her family. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She tends to be blunt and honest, as well as fiery and strong-willed. Being the oldest of her sisters, PJ has a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness over them and all her close friends and family members. She also has a bossy streak in her, that she often portrays when around her younger sisters or cousins. Despite most of her personality, PJ is very much similar her Aunt Piper which includes her love of cooking, her mix of potions and has also inherited the Halliwell stubbornness as well as the sarcasm, and protective nature. She also spends a lot of her time guiding her sisters and spending time with and helping her sisters and cousins. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Though not her first ability, this is PJ's most powerful ability with some believing that she could potentially be as if not more powerful than her Aunt Piper. PJ channels her power with her hands, like her Aunt and is able to freeze entire rooms, even once freezing a street party though she was exhausted afterwards. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. Similar to her immobilization, PJ channels this ability through her hands and is one of her more used abilities, though since her mother died she is struggling with controlling the ability even hurting Mel by accident. Despite this, PJ quickly learned how to control the ability and feels it is the best in her arsenal. *'Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Although not as strong as her Immobilization or her combustion, PJ tends to struggle with this ability and struggles to maintain it for an extend level of time. Although she is trying to learn more about using the ability with her cousins; Kat and Trish. However she is afraid that she will never gain control over the ability. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate Fire and heat. Like with her other abilities, PJ channels this ability through her hands and is an ability she will use over her molecular manipulation when given the chance as she has learned through the help of her cousin Trish, to have more control over the ability than with her molecular manipulation and uses it to light candles in the house. Cupid Powers * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Out of all of her abilities, this is the one ability that PJ has always struggled with, as the ability nearly always overwhelm her to the point of causing her pain, and had once asked her parents to bind the ability. Despite learning more to control the ability her empathy still causes her pain whenever she is stressed. * Beaming: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of hearts. This was the first ability that PJ ever had access to and she has even managed to remote orb others as well as herself. She has had the ability since she was one year old which caused a lot of problems for her parents especially as she had no control for a very long time. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-cupid, PJ is able to sense people, although like with her cloaking it is not her best ability yet she can sense her most of her family members, however she can't seem to sense Parker or Chris. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-cupid, PJ has the ability to cloak herself, although her cloaking abilities are not her best with her often struggling to hide herself especially from her family however she has enough power to hide herself from demons. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-cupid, PJ has the ability to glamour her appearance, and surprisingly she is fairly good at glamouring herself often taking advantage of the ability with her having been taught everything by her Aunt Paige. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the Child of a Charmed One, PJ has been trained to fight by her mother Phoebe, her Uncle Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, PJ has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: PJ was a student at Washington High school, and has shown to be fairly academic with her managing to maintain straight As, and shudders at the thought of getting anything less than an A. She is part of the schools track and field team as well as the debate team and also a cheerleader. She also has a creative side with her in the school's art program. Her teachers had considered moving her up a grade through she refused not wanting to be parted from the twins, and had managed to become high school valedictorian at her school. PJ was also in a creative writing class. * College Student: PJ went to university in order to Relationships Parker Halliwell Parker is PJ's little sister. In the beginning PJ and Parker were extremely close with one another with them sharing a room and being the only half witch half cupid's in the world. The pair used to do everything together and even inherited their bigger abilities at the same time. They had a healthy dose of sibling rivalry between them especially when it came to their witch skills. However over time things began to become strained between the pair with Parker having a lot of insecurities about being as good a witch as PJ. Things seemed to get worse when their parents were killed causing Parker to go into a slight depression. On meeting their Aunt Prue, she says that their relationship is the same as Phoebe and hers was, and although the pair fight, they are still sisters, and always have one another's back with PJ willing to give up everything and anything in order to protect her sisters. Though PJ does wish that she had more of a chance to know her little sister, and who Parker will be. Peyton Halliwell ''' Peyton is PJ's baby sister. Despite the near five year difference between the two, PJ and Peyton are very close, some saying that they are closer with one another than they are with their other sister, with Peyton often playing the role of middle child when the older two are fighting. From the moment that Peyton was born, PJ has said that she would always protect her, and has done with her powers of molecular combustion first appearing when a demon tried to attack Peyton when PJ was five. However like most sisters, they do have their moments. After the death of their parents, PJ promised Peyton that she would make everything better, though for a few weeks it was she that was leaning on Peyton for support while she tried to be strong for the rest of the family. PJ and Peyton have a lot of things in common with one another with them both sharing a similar personality type and are the most supportive of one another. They often use their powers hand in hand, with Peyton often dampening PJ's empathy, and PJ taking a more active role in protecting Peyton due to her limited active powers. '''Etymology * Prudence: Prudence is a feminine given name. The name is a Medieval form of the Latin Prudentia, meaning prudence, i.e. good judgment, cautious and intelligence. The usual diminutive or short form is Pru or Prue. These may also be short for the unrelated name Prunella, which means plum. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * PJ, like her younger cousin Melinda, was named in memory of her Aunt Prue, and her middle name Johanna, is derived from her Grams; maiden name Johnson. * PJ, like her cousin Chris, is the only one of her sisters that was born in the hospital with her sister Parker being born in the Manor and Peyton at Charmed. * PJ shares her Aunt Piper's powers, her mother's love life, and her Aunt Prue's name. * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug". * She was the first ever cupid-witch. * PJ binge eats whenever she is stressed. * She was born in mid 2007. Her parents mention that she was a honeymoon baby. * PJ is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children